This invention relates generally to the field of automatic telephone answering systems and, in particular, to an apparatus for confirming an acoustic command signal from a remote user.
There are various types of systems which automatically answer an incoming call and maintain a telephone line connection which are broadly defined as automatic telephone answering systems. These systems include, for example, automatic telephone message recording equipment, message recording systems having remote access message playback, automatic telephone call forwarding equipment, automatic dial-up alarm receiving equipment, automatic answering data entry systems, and other telephone devices used in association with modem equipment.
A remote user may control the various functions of a telephone answering apparatus by sending predetermined acoustic command signals over a telephone line to the telephone answering apparatus. The remote user may accomplish this by pressing designated keys on a keypad which cause Dual Tone Multi Frequency (DTMF) signals to be sent to the telephone answering apparatus. In some situations, however, the DTMF command signals may not be detected by the telephone answering apparatus due to interference or other factors. As a result, the intended command may not be carried out by the telephone answering apparatus. However, the remote user may have no way of knowing whether a command signal has been detected by the telephone answering apparatus and, as a result, may continue to enter additional commands which may result in the telephone answering apparatus performing unintended or erroneous functions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a simple and cost effective apparatus and method for confirming an acoustic command signal sent from a remote user that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a telephone answering apparatus for confirming an acoustic command signal. A controller is operatively connected to an acoustic signal detector and to an acoustic signal generator. The controller initiates the transmission of an acoustic response signal to a remote user in response to the detection of an acoustic command signal. The acoustic command signal may preferably be comprised of a Dual Tone Multi Frequency signal. The acoustic signal detector may preferably detect a Dual Tone Multi Frequency signal. The acoustic signal generator may preferably generate a Dual Tone Multi Frequency signal. A 2-wire to 4-wire network circuit may be operatively connected to the acoustic signal detector and the acoustic signal generator, and a switch may preferably be operatively connected to the 2-wire to 4-wire network circuit.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for sending an acoustic response signal upon detection of an acoustic command signal. A controller, an acoustic signal detector, and an acoustic signal generator is provided. A telephone connection between a remote user and a telephone answering apparatus is established. An acoustic command signal is sent from the remote user to the telephone answering apparatus. The acoustic command signal is detected, and an acoustic response signal is sent to the remote user in response to the acoustic command signal before an assigned action of the telephone answering apparatus is executed. The execution of the assigned action by the telephone answering apparatus may preferably be initiated. The acoustic signal detector may preferably detect a Dual Tone Multi Frequency signal.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.